


Small Packages

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: Set after the star is made whole and the Ancients returned to life.  What happened to those who labored so tirelessly for its restoration?





	Small Packages

"This isn't normal."

She turns back from the doorway, mask dangling from her fingertips, hood a puddle around her neck. Anguish mars the poetry of her features.

"It's still early to be sure. Give it another decade, maybe two, then you can say something like that." He sets his mask, already off, to the side as he comes close, smiling as she reaches up to his hood. "It doesn't matter, my love. She will always be our darling, the precious manifestation of our bond. Even if..." He clears his throat. "Even if her potential turns out lower than average. For whatever reason," he emphasizes, and draws her into a kiss.

But the decade passes, too fast, and the child's abilities grow slower than those of her peers.

"We need to petition to have her examined."

"And what will that accomplish?" He turns to her, frowning. "Does it bother you so that she is different? She is our daughter. Naught else matters in the end."

"You know there's more to it than that." She spreads her hands, expression pained. "She can tell she's different, you know. She asked me about it earlier. And I didn't have an answer for her." She heaves a sigh. "It's something she will have to grapple with, no doubt for the rest of her life. If... if there is a reason, understanding will make it easier to bear."

His brows draw together, pensive silence stretching out. "You're right," he acknowledges at length. "Very well. Let's see about having her examined."

And so it is decided.

"Is that him?"

He smiles down at his daughter. "Yes, that's Elidibus."

"Why's he so short?"

Indeed, the de facto leader is much smaller than any other adult, bare ilms taller than the young girl. "He is the only one of our people who was not sundered by the destroyer," he explains. "In the course of restoring the world, his body was lost, and he had to make do with a sundered body."

The child considers this. "I like his robes."

"Hush, dear," murmurs her mother. "Let us be respectful. He is doing us a great kindness by sparing time for us."

Their guide steps to the side, gesturing to the family. Elidibus smiles up at them.

"Ah, welcome. Be at ease." He stands up, picking up an odd contraption of crystal, gold wire, and hematite. "What is your name, child?"

Under the attention of this unusual figure she becomes suddenly shy, but her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder gives her courage. "I'm Ariyakos."

"Ariyakos. It is a pleasure to meet you." He hefts the object in his hand. "I'm going to use this to take a good look at your soul. I'm not the best at seeing them, but a good friend once made this to help me."

She nods, looking on curiously as he channels aether into the device. He peers through it, expression hidden behind his mask.

"Hythlodaeus, if you would, describe to me what you see."

Their guide speaks. "This soul is, alas, incomplete. I estimate two or three missing fragments, possibly four if the original was exceptionally strong. The color..." He trails off, focus intent. "Deepwood green, but a bit more vivid and slightly more yellow. Shall I get the chart for a more precise calculation?"

"That will not be necessary." Elidibus sets the amplifier on his desk and gives the child a deep bow. "Ariyakos, in another life you were known as Igeyorhm. Your predecessor worked with me to restore the star. She sacrificed much, including some portions of her soul."

The little girl blinks at him for some few seconds. "Is that why I'm different?"

"Yes, child. You will probably never be as strong as others. But remember always that others would have no life at all were it not for your soul's sacrifices. Even your parents would not live today but for this."

She looks back at them, studying them solemnly. She nods and turns back to Elidibus. "That's okay, then. I'm really glad everyone's okay again."

He smiles, and his voice holds a slight quaver when he speaks. "Me too, child. Me, too." He clears his throat. "This means you have the right to use her title whenever you wish. We will also allocate extra resources to assist with your education, so you may reach the full of your potential more easily. And please, visit me any time you wish. I'm sure you would like to hear about the accomplishments of your predecessor." He glances again at their guide. "Hythlodaeus, please see to the paperwork for a permanent pass for young Ariyakos on the way out."

Hythlodaeus nods, and Elidibus returns to his desk, seating himself. “Thank you for bringing her to me.” This he addresses to her parents. “I am gladdened to find another of my compatriots. If there is ever aught I can do for you, you have but to ask.”

Making their goodbyes, the family returns home. The girl is quiet, pensive.

“Are you okay, dear?”

She smiles at her father. “I’m okay. Just thinking.” She tips her head. “I can’t decide if I want to be called Igeyorhm or not.” A longer silence. “I kinda wish I wasn’t her, though. That I was normal.”

"Oh, honey... We can't help but be what we are. And that's true for everyone."

She thinks some more. Nods. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”


End file.
